What if
by Twilight Keon
Summary: What if keon never existed? What would happen to angel? Rewritten No flames
1. Chapter 1

What if

Chapter 1 The escape

(What if keon never existed?)

(Inside Gantu's ship.)

Angel was sitting on her prison bed.

Angel's POV

---------------------------------

I've been held captive by Gantu for some time now, coming up with a plan to get out of here.

And so far it's ready to be put into action so that I can get out and reunite with stitch.

I turned around when the door opened to only see that it was 625. It's just me. 625 said. Oh. I thought you were… never mind. Look you need to get out of here… 624 report to the main room at once. Gantu shouted through the speakers. NOW! I felt scared as she imagined what was going to happen to her. As the door opened she saw 627 waiting for me.

What's going on? I said worryingly.

Well orders from DR. Hamsterviel were you to mate with 627. Angel: Naga stitch is my boojee-boo.

If he really was he would of came for you by now. I felt crushed, even though what Gantu said was true I didn't believe him . Angel: Naga… Naga! She's all yours 627. Gantu left.

Finally, come with me angel. Naga. I started to run as 627 charged after angel, I cowered in fear as he trapped her in a corner. Please stop! I tried to get free but his grip was to strong.

He grabbed my hand and kissed me. Naga I said as she scratched him. 627 growled as he ran after me again and this time he tackled me onto the ground. Fine! I'll do it. Finally you've come to your senses.

I started to moan as he thrusted hiself into my body. At one point it was good, but I remembered I had to do my mission.

Now I thought. I pulled out a taser and shocked him until he passed out. Finally. I said. Before I left I kicked head. I quickly ran out of the ship and ran as fast as I could to stitch's house. I tripped from some root in the ground but I got up and kept running for my life wondering how long it would take for 627 to wake up.

As soon as I reached the house I knocked on the door as hard as I could gasping for air.

As soon I saw the door opened I saw stitch. Angel? He asked. Yes. I said. Oh my god I can't believe it's actually you. He said as he hugged me. How did you escape? He asked, Long story but for now I'm just happy that I'm back. I said. I moved up to his face and kissed him, with feeling.

And I knew that nothing could separate us again.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 627 Rage

Chapter 2 627'S RAGE.

Humor in this chapter alert

Stitch's POV

-----------------------------

(Inside the house)

My life has been so much easier since angel came back.

And right now where're talking about marrying each other soon very soon.

(Phone rings)

Huh? I said I'll get it. I told angel.

Hello I said into the phone. Hi stitch. Lilo? I said again. Is that you? I asked yep. She said I missed you so much! I said.

I'm coming home in 2 days o.k.? She said. O.k. bye. I hung up the phone.

Who was that angel? Asked me.

Oh, that was lilo she coming back in a few days. I said.

I sat right next to her and kissed her.

Oh stitchy she said.

My angel. I said. We both snuggled that night.

(The next day in Gantu's ship)

uhhhhh…… 627 moaned. What happened? Oh nothing 625 said. Another day passed g's stupid and oh yea angel shocked you and got away. 625 said again.

Oh o.k. 627 said as he got up. SHE DID WHAT? 627 yelled. Yea she shocked you and got away. 625 said. 627 blasted 625 with his mouth.

Why didn't you tell me! He yelled as he grabbed 625.

It looked like you were sleeping and I didn't want to ruin your beauty nap. 627 punched 625 so hard he flew out of the ship and fell into a tree next to lilo's house. Jerk. 625 said.

(Back to the ship)

627 growled loudly. I don't believe this! He yelled. Gantu walked in. Yawn… good morning 627 wait what's the matter? Gantu asked.

Oh nothing. 627 said sarcasticly.

Oh ok. Then. Gantu said.

I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU!$#& RETARD. 627 Yelled.

Oh. Gantu said. 627 was about to explode. GRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 627 screeched.

Did you hear any thing? Stitch asked angel. Angel nodded no.

YOU IDEIOT ANGEL SHOCKED ME AS SOON AS YOU LEFT AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO NOTICE A DIFFERENCE! D$ YOU RETARD! 627 said as he grabbed. Well at least I didn't fall for her trick.

WHY YOU LITTLE! 627 yelled as he choked Gantu Homer Simpson style. I am going to get her back one way or another even if it means killing 626.

(back to 625 who is still in the tree.)

Hey I can see G's ship from here. I guess I better tell stitch about this.

(After explaining in very painful detail.) And now he's planning to get revenge on you. 625 said Oh no! angel said. Then what are we gonna do get Jumba. Stitch said.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 627's rage pt2

Chapter 3 627's rage pt.2

(Outside the next day.)

627 was stomping through the forest to stitch's house.

Just wait until I get my hands on that 626! 627 said. I'll kill them I'll kill them all. He yelled.

(meanwhile in the back yard.)

Stitch was laying on the hammock sleeping. And angel was watching him from on top of the palm trees.

(He's so cute when he's sleeping.) Angel thought. Everything is so clear to me now that I'm out of that horrible ship. She said.

Angel notice's trees being knocked down.

What the… Angel! Stitch yelled. Angel dropped down from the trees and ran to stitch.

Stitch…what's happening? Angel said. I don't know. Stitch replied

Suddenly 627 tackled stitch and pinned him to the ground.

I'll kill you! 627 Yelled. Stitch kick off 627 and punched him as hard as he could into 5 trees.

Angel get inside the house quickly. Stitch said. 627 stood up in front of stitch.

You think you could get away huh? Angel will soon become mine once I get her back. 627 said.

I'll never give her up! Angel doesn't love you! Stitch said. Yet. 627 said quickly. With my new power I can hypnotize her to love me! 627 said proudly.

You're sick! You know that! Stitch yelled.

Thank you. 627 said. I'll take that as a complement.

627 picked up stitch and threw him into the ground, and lifted him high into the air. Ha I'm not even trying my hardest.

Stitch fell face first on the concrete.

Ohhhhhh my head. Stitch said holding his (Me: do I really need to say anything?)

Come on. 627 said getting into a battle stance.

Stitch ran and jumped over 627 and elbowed his back and punched his face twice and knees his stomach causing him to gasp for air.

Stitch then finished by kicking his face 3 times and knocking him into the sky.

Stitch them jumped into the air and threw him into the ocean, (And gained major distance by the way. Oh sorry)

Of course you know that 627 was persistent. He dashed at stitch who dodged him causing 627 to ram into a tree.

He attempted to blast him with his plasma blasts but stitch grabbed them and sended them back at him.

(How can this be awhile back he couldn't even pick me up let alone punch me?) 627 thought.

Is that all you got? Stitch asked.

So I see you've gotten stronger, but still like I said I'm not even trying my hardest.

(Meanwhile)

Angel was watching the battle from the window.

(Be careful stitch) Angel thought.

(Back to the battle.)

You know what they say the more… 627 split's into 2 627's. The merrier. The clone finished. Oh great.

Let's (Gulp) go. Stitch said confidently. Gladly the clones said.

Both of the clones started raining thousands of punches and kicks at stitch..

One of them tripped stitch and kicked into onto the house.

Man I cant take em all on! I'm doomed. Stitch said.

Please review

**Is this the end for stitch? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 A new friend or foe

Chapter 4 A new friend or foe.

Stitch was just barely hanging on against the 627 clones, until…

Stitch got up and wiped some blood off his face.

I'll never let you win 627, you hear me? Stitch said.

Oh come on how much more can you take? One of the clones said. Then again it is really fun to beat the mess out of him until he nothing but a puddle of pulp.

No! Stitch kicked one of the clones and threw the other one into the next one.

I'm not done yet. Stitch said. He picked up one of the trees. Batter up stitch said as he knocked one of the 627's into a mountain (Me: Homerun!)

The other one grabbed the end of the tree and slammed stitch multiple times.

And threw him into the air, And fell onto the beach.

It's over 626 you lost. One of the clones said. After we kill you angel will be ours and together we will rule the planet. The other clone said.

Suddenly a ship came out of no where and blasted the clones.

The both of them soon came back together. A space pirate came out and dashed towards 627.

He kneed 627's stomach and threw him into the air. The pirate jumped up and punched him multiple times and kicked 627 into the ground. He then fired a red orb that destroyed 627.

(Oh man… if it took only that to defeat him, then… I guess that I'm next.) Stitch thought.

Hmph I thought he might be more of a challenge. He said.

Wh…who are you? Stitch asked.

I'm Kioko… Kioko the space pirate. He said.

Please spare me. Stitch said. Why should I? He asked. Well… um… Stitch stumbled.

I'll tell you what… If you could land one blow on me then I might think about letting you go. Ok. Stitch said.

Kioko and Stitch got up and got into a battle stance.

Come on. Kioko said. Stitch jumped and reached his claw at Kioko's face. But he grabbed it and threw him onto the ground.

Don't tell me that's all the fear able 626 has to offer. Kioko said.

How do you know my name? Stitch asked.

I traveled the galaxy you would at least think to know that I heard of you. Kioko explained. Now come on try again.

This time stitch ran towards Kioko holding his fist back but this time he slid under him and threw his arm out. But Kioko turned around and blocked all his attacks and kneed stitch's face and kicked him into a series of trees.

Dang he's fast. Stitch said. I admit you got spunk 626 but it's not enough. Kioko said again. Stitch got up and tried again but it ended all the same… Being thrown into the ground and mocked.

I guess you're not that much of a challenge. Kioko said as he stood over Stitch.

No. stitch said. I guess you right. Go ahead and finish me. Stitch said.

Fine. Kioko said as he got ready to blast stitch.

Stitch quickly punched kioko's face so hard he ended up flying into the air and hit the ground really hard.

Kioko got up and looked at stitch angrily.

Uh-oh. Stitch said.

You… you! Kioko yelled. Stitch cowered and fear. You pass. He said calmly.

R…really? Stitch asked. Yea kioko said.

I'm just looking for a good challenge. Kioko said.

Oh. Stitch said. I just got a question. Kioko said. What? Stitch said.

Do you have a house? yea Stitch replied. Do you have food. Yea stitch replied again.

Good cause I'm starving. Kioko said with relief.

At the house.

Stitch walked through the door calling angel's name.

Stitch? Angel asked Yea It's me.

Are you ok? Angel asked. Yea thanks to kioko. Stitch said.

Kioko who's kioko? Angel asked.

Kioko walked through the door.

Hey. He said. Hi. Angel said I'm Kioko. He said.

Well thanks Kioko for saving stitch. Eh no big.

Come on in we got a lot to eat.

(After dinner)

Thanks for the food. Stitch. Kioko said. Hey you don't mind if I sleep over? Kioko asked. I don't mind. Angel said.

Sure it's ok. Stitch said.

I could sleep on the couch. Kioko said. Ok Stitch said. Thanks. It's getting kind of late any ways. Good night Kioko. Stitch said. Good night. Kioko replied.

Please review.

So What do you think Kioko?


	5. Chapter 5 The reason why

Chapter 5 The reason why

All credit of Kioko goes to his creator… Kioko

Well here's chapter 5 sorry it took me so long enjoy.

(2 days later)

Stitch's POV

-----------------------------

Kioko has really been a help around the house but nothing could compare to what we were going to face today.

(In the living room)

Kioko was watching TV. Hey Kioko we're going to invite lilo home.

Who? He asked. She a little girl that names us and finds our one true place. Angel said. Then I can't wait to meet her. Kioko said with a smile.

(3 Hours later 7:00 PM)

(A car pulled up into the driveway)

She's here. Stitch said.

The door handle jiggled a little.

(O.k. here we go don't panic.) Kioko thought. The door opened to reveal a little girl and a woman next to her.

Gah! She screamed. Who are you? The older girl yelled.

Calm down. Stitch said Stitch you better start explaining. Nani yelled.

Ok. Angel managed to escape Gantu's ship but 627 found us and attacked me and out of no where Kioko came and defeated 627 and saved me and angel. Stitch said in one breath.

Ok, then still what about angel? She asked. Don't worry Nami she won't be any trouble at all. Lilo pleaded. Ok, but if either of them break any thing they're both out. Nani warned.

Phew. Stitch sighed. (Man they must really care that much about her.) Kioko thought.

(11:00pm. On top of the roof.)

I can't believe that a human could actuality have feelings for such a creature. Kioko said to hiself. Kind of hard to sleep huh? Kioko looked over to see stitch.

What are you doing up this late? Kioko asked. Same thing to you. Stitch protested. Heh, good enough. Kioko said again.

I bet you're wondering why I care for lilo huh? Stitch asked. Yea. Kioko replied.

A long time ago I was created to destroy everything I touch, I was evil, bad, I only did what I was programmed to do. Until I stole a ship and accidentally crashed landed on earth and rot ran over by a truck. Stitch started.

Kioko looked at stitch in amazement.

Then I woke up in a dog pound and was adopted by her. Jumba and pleakly were assigned to capture me for his freedom, but I kept using her as a shield. But I never really did care for her but some how throughout everything I did she still loved me. Until I read the ugly duckling lilo told me that nobody wanted him because he was ugly, nut his family found him and he finally lived happily ever after. Then I finally realized that I was just like him I had thought that I finally found where I belonged. But I only found out that I was making things worse then I decided to leave to make their lives more easier. Then the next morning Jumba found me and tried to capture me. So I went back to her house to warn her but they started tearing up the house until Jumba's blaster exploded and destroyed the house. Lilo finally discovered that I was an alien and she rejected me. The Gantu came out of no where and captured me and her. I managed to escape but lilo was still on the ship. So I talked Jumba into helping me get lilo back. As soon as we did the grand council woman but me under arrest, but lilo never gave up on me she proved to her that lilo owned me and let me live here forever. Now that we discovered that Jumba had more 625 more experiments that accidentally got released onto the whole island.

I thought that every thing would go horrible but that was until I met Angel. He was a double crosser a first but… Stitch was interrupted. She's grown on you hasn't she? Kioko asked. Yea, but all good time's don't last forever, Gantu trapped me in a net and took of with angel. Ever since then I haven't been myself until she came back. Stitch explained. Wow. Kioko said.

Don't you have a home Kioko? Stitch said... N…no. Kioko said quietly.

Well you can always live with us. Stitch suggested. No thanks Stitch I just go where ever I can. Kioko said. Well good night then. Stitch said going into the window. See ya. Kioko said as he laid back.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6 The hunt

Chapter 6 The hunt.

(In outer space)

The grand council woman was staring at the monitor.

So he landed on earth? She said. Affirmative captain. One of the operators said. Good send experiment 700 down there. She ordered

A red pod was released into a cup of water. The pod revealed a yellow experiment with orange hair that covered her left eye, and an x across her chest got up. Who's the one? she asked.

Go onto earth and capture Kioko the pirate…Hunter, you have 2 days. She said. No problem it won't even take that long. The experiment took one of the ship's the blasted onto earth.

(Back on earth)

Hey kioko you wanna join us for a swim? Lilo asked. Sure. He said running.

Kioko jumped into the water head first swimming down to the bottom floor. He shot right back up to the surface holding a pearl in his hands.

Stitch! Kioko yelled as he swam to shore. Here. He said as he gave stitch the pearl. Huh? Stitch said looking confused. You could give it to angel like a gift. Kioko said. Thanks. Stitch said.

Why don't you come join us? Kioko asked. Stitch can't swim because of his molecular density metal in his body. It makes him sink. Lilo explained.

No problem. Kioko said. Hold still this will only hurt for a second. Kioko's arm disappeared. Stitch moaned for a second. Kioko's arm came out with stitch's Metal parts. How did you do that? Stitch asked. When you have that kind of power you can do that. Kioko said.

Wow. Lilo said. Angel came walking by. Hey guys, hey Kioko. Angel said. Hey angel wanna come for a swim? Kioko asked. Sure. She said as she followed kioko. Angel swam into the middle of the middle of the ocean with kioko and floated on their backs.

It's beautiful isn't it? Angel said. Huh? Kioko said. The Island it's not that big but it's great. We always have warm weather here. Angel explained. Wow, I guess there's a lot to learn about this place. Kioko said.

Kioko see's something in the sky.

What's that? Kioko said pointing to the sky. I…I don't know. Angel said. Come on. Kioko said grabbing angels hand.

Kioko got dressed before the ship crashed onto the ground.

Whose ship is that? Lilo asked. It look's like a police craft. Stitch said

Hunter came bursting through the roof of the ship. She landed gracefully on her feet.

Kioko the pirate you are under arrest for the destruction for over 13 planets and killing over thousands upon thousands of chief officers. She said.

What is she talking about? Stitch said. Well about that… But kioko was interrupted when Hunter tackled him to the ground.

You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of space law. She said holding Kioko down.

Not likely. Kioko said pushing Hunter off him.

Look's like we have to do this the hard way. Hunter brought out her claws and charged after Kioko. He easily grabbed he arm and threw her to the ground but she flipped using her hands and landing on her feat.

The two engaged in a huge battle. Kioko punched Hunters face 2 times before kneeing her into a tree.

Curses! She said wiping blood off her face.

She slashed Kioko's face and kicked him into the air, she quickly jumped up and grabbed him slamming Kioko into the ground.

Kioko! Angel yelled. Hunter jumped away from the smoke. Eat this! She yelled firing pink beams at Kioko.

There's no way he could survive that. She said.

Kioko bursted through the smoke Punching and kicking Hunter multiple times before blasting her with another red orb twice. Guaaaaahhhhhh! She screamed.

Hunter fell to the ground with smoke coming off her body. Grrrrrr I'm not giving up that easily.

The 2 clashed together and threw thousand of punches at each other, Kioko kneed hunter's face and Kicked her across the ground. Kioko finished with one more red orb.

D…D…Darn it I f…failed m...my miss…ion. Hunter fell back in defeat. Phew. Kioko said. Are you o.k.? Angel asked. I've had worse. Kioko said.

Why was she after you? Lilo said. Th…There's something I have to tell you. Kioko said.

A long time ago… I destroyed many planets killing thousands of people and officers. I showed no mercy to any one that stood in my way. I've been wanted ever since. Until I came here. Kioko explained.

Lilo took a couple of steps back in fear.

But… I'm not going to hurt you. He said calmly. Come on. Stitch said carrying hunter. I'm sorry I never told you before. He said. Forget it let's just get home. Angel let's go. Stitch said. Angel? Stitch looked around for angel. ANGEL! Where are you this isn't a joke! Angel!

(Some where in the forest)

Hahaha I finally have you again angel. Some one said holding an knocked out angel under his arm.


	7. Chapter 7 To the rescue

Chapter 7 To the rescue

Angel's POV

(In Gantu's ship.)

I was held up by hand cuff's by the wall holding my arms and legs to it.

My vision was blurry, I could hardly keep my head up.

Wh…were am I? I said. Back where you belong. I recognize that voice.

627! I yelled. Exactly, you always were a slippery one…angel. But it look's as though you're, all caught up. He said walking up to me.

Stay away from me, Stitch will save me. I said. Save you? He said laughing. If he couldn't find you before how could you even be here Kioko defeated you?

You see, before he finished me I managed to split leaving my clone to be destroyed. So now the only thing they think they know is that I'm dead. 627 said.

But now you're all mine. He said. Look at me. He said close to my face. I looked away. Look at me! This time he grabbed my face. When I looked in his eyes they were swirling making me dizzy.

No! No! Stitch! Help me! I yelled. I felt myself slipping, not like dying, but like I was loosing control of my body. Suddenly I fell asleep.

Third person view

----------------------------------

Angel had fell unconsciousness. Now when I snap my fingers you will love me you will serve me and only me and will do everything I say even if it is against your will. 627 snapped his fingers and Angel woke up. 627 pressed a button on the wall letting Angel go.

Come to me Angel. 627 said. Yes master. Angel said.

(At the house)

Oh no what could've happened to Angel? Stitch said pacing back and forth. Kioko had his eyes closed thinking.

You could at least be of some help! Stitch yelled. Shut up I'm trying to think, you little monster! Kioko yelled. Think about what… How to destroy us like you did the other planets! Stitch Snapped Back.

Look you I could kill you any time I want so if you don't want to die I suggest…

Guys stop! Lilo yelled. The two looked at lilo. Can't you see that this fighting is getting us nowhere? She said. You're right, I'm just worried about angel. Stitch said. I'm worried about her too but we have to stop fighting and think… who would capture angel. Lilo said.

I…know. Kioko said I could be that red monster I killed. You mean 627? Lilo asked. Yea, but somehow he must've escaped before I finished. Thanks we can take it from here. Stitch said.

Oh so that's the thanks I get for trying to help you out? Kioko yelled.

Then maybe it's time for you to leave then. Stitch asked. Kioko was taken back by this statement. Fine…ma…maybe I will. Kioko said walking out the door. Kioko wait. Lilo yelled. Let him go! Stitch said.

You know you didn't have to be like that! Lilo snapped. Well if he wasn't a jerk… Maybe you were the jerk! Lilo interrupted.

Stitch froze. Now come on we gotta save angel. Lilo said walking out the door.

(With kioko)

Ahhh who need's them, their just lucky that I didn't kill them. Kioko said putting some coordinates in his ship.

The ship blasted off into space.

(Voice over)

You could stay with us if you want. Stitch said. No thanks.

Isn't is beautiful angel said. The Island it's not that big but it's great. We always have warm weather here. I guess there's a lot to learn about this place. Kioko said.

(Back to reality)

Oh come on it's not like they cared for me.

(Voice over again.)

Kioko are you o.k.? Angel asked. I've had worse.

(Back to Kioko again)

Oh what do I care? Kioko said. Kioko looked back at the earth.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Kioko said turning the ship around.

(In the ship) 627 had angel on the floor Kissing him.

Master. Angel said Call me evil. 627 said. Evil I…love you. You made my life so much easier. Angel said.

Stitch bursted through the door.

Mega Nalla Questa! Stitch yelled Punching evil into the door. Stitch charged at him again. Angel! Protect me. Angel stood in front of stitch holding her arms out.

Stitch stopped dead in his tracks. Angel? Stitch said.

Hah you see as I told you I can use my powers to hypnotize them to do my bidding. Evil said.

Using my only love as a shield that's low even for you. Stitch said. It's what being bad is all about.

Angel! Attack him now! Yes evil. Angel punched stitch's gut and kicked him into the wall.

Stitch. Lilo yelled Are you o.k.? Yea… I think Stitch said.

Now that's too low you know I couldn't hurt angel. Stitch said.

Angel Show no mersy! Evil said again. Kioko bursted through the door. Kioko? Stitch yelled.

Why are you back? Lilo asked. I could never leave a friend. Kioko said with a grin.

You again! Evil yelled. Yep. Kioko said. Well this time I'll destroy you! Evil said.

Please review. And in case you're wondering 627 Killed Gantu in his blind rage, I just never put it in.


	8. Chapter 8 A team

Chapter 8 A team.

So he's got angel under his control huh? Kioko said. Yea. I can't hurt her though. Stitch said.

Stitch listen up I got an idea. Kioko whispered something into stitch's ear.

Are you sure that this will work? Stitch asked

Like a charm. Kioko said slyly. Stitch charged at evil. Angel protect me. Angel stood in between Stitch and evil.

Kioko jumped over them and tackled evil. Come on angel ya gotta remember, try to remember all the good time's we had together. Just try.

(In angel's mind.)

Stitch chased angel down the alley.

Angel ran until she was trapped into a corner. Goocha. Stitch said. Goocha. Angel said softly.

Stitch gulped in embarrassment. H...h… hi. Stitch said nervously. Stitch capture her before she eats us. Lilo said.

No she's not bad, she's my Buujee-boo. Stitch protested.

(Another vision)

Angel woke up in her basket that lilo gave her, to see stitch holding flowers behind his back.

Good morning angel, may I offer you a bouquet of flowers? (Me: Something like that I think.)

Angel tugged stitch's face and sung her song. (Me: I had the lyrics but I can't remember them)

Wow great song, nice pipes. Stitch said. Huh. Angel said in confusement. ( I thought this would work) Angel thought.

(Another one)

Stitch was held up by his cousins ready fo his impending doom.

Good bye buujee-boo. Stitch said. Angel felt bad. ( I can't believe after everything that I've done he still loves me) Angel thought. Naga! angel yelled before kixx pummeled him. She converted the experiment's to good again.

The experiment's let stitch go. Corner Gantu! Stitch yelled.

But how do we get out of here? Angel asked. Stitch thought for a minute. Electrician. Sparky try and over load the control box.

Sparky shut down the force field. Richter try and split the box in two. He did as he was told.

Stitch destroyed the control manual.

(And another one)

The ship crash landed into the ground. Stitch tore the wall open. It's o.k. He said. All of the experiments carried stitch out of the ship and cheered from victory.

Stitch. Lilo yelled. You did it I bet you had to use your super strength to straighten angel out huh? Lilo asked

No angel saved stitch. Angel walked out of the ship. No foolin? Lilo asked.

Gotta believe in love. Stitch said holding angels hand.

Gotta believe in love echoed out through her mind.

Gah! Angel yelled as she collapsed into stitch's arms. Stitch…I'm so sorry. Angel said.

I've had about enough of this. Evil yelled as evil pushed kioko off of him.

Die! Evil yelled as he fired a black beam at angel and stitch. Look out. Stitch yelled as he pulled angel down.

Angel go with lilo. Stitch ordered. Kioko jumped next to stitch.

Now what? Stitch asked. We beat the hell out of him. Kioko said

Finally. Stitch said

Kioko and stitched dashed at Evil. And threw thousands of punches and kicks at evil. Each one of them hit's evil.

Kioko and stitch both kick evil through the roof.

The 2 soon followed evil out side.

The whole sky turn's gray and it starts to rain.

Oh great. Stitch said.

It's all over. Evil said, standing behind them. You're plan is ruined. Stitch said.

Yes it is but that doesn't change anything I'm still going to kill you. Evil yelled. Evil blasted kioko and bit into stitch's neck.

Soon you will be infected with my poison. Evil said. Stitch seemed fine, except the bite mark on his neck.

I don't understand it should've taken affect by now. Evil said. Well it looks as though you all out of juice. Stitch said.

Kioko got back up and charged after evil. He punched him several times, and blasted him into the air.

Stitch now! Kioko yelled. Stitch jumped off of kioko's back and kicked evil down onto the ground, but kioko quickly kicked him into a nearby mountain. Evil blasted out of the mountain and started choking kioko.

First you die. Evil said. Evil created the same red orb that kioko created.

Die! Evil blasted kioko several times. Evil jumped into the air and kept blasting him for about 3 minutes.

Kioko! Stitch yelled as he punched evil's face. Kioko was laying on the ground bleeding almost to death.

No! Stitch yelled. Out of nowhere Stitch felt energy flow out of his hands. He unleashed it into a huge white blast.

No! NO! This can't be happening, being! I will return 626!.

627 disappeared into the light.

Stitch ran over to kioko.

Heh we make one hell of a team huh? Kioko said.

Yea a team. Stitch said. Stitch, Kioko Are you guy's o.k? Angel asked. Yea we're all right. Kioko said holding his wound.

We're all o.k. Kioko said again.

3 more to go they maybe short

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 What we share

Chapter 9 What we share

And in case you're wondering how I get my chapters done so fast…it's a natural born talent.

Stitch and Kioko had just defeated evil but as soon as they did…

(Still out side)

Experiment 700's gone. Lilo said Ah let her. Kioko suggested.

Then out of nowhere the grand council woman's ship appeared from the sky.

Oh great. Kioko said.

(Inside the ship)

See I told you he was still there. Hunter said. Excellent but see to it that you are no longer on this mission. The grand council woman said.

Wha, but why? Hunter said.

You have failed your mission to capture him and also could've hurt several other humans in the making of your battle. She explained. Oh I can't believe this. Hunter said under her breath.

What was that? She said Oh nothing. Hunter lied.

(Back on earth)

The ship landed somewhere on near them. Soon several officers had pointed their blasters at kioko.

Freeze! One of them said. By order of the grand council woman we are placing you under arrest, Kioko the pirate. The other one said placing cuff's on his hands.

Yeah,Yeah I know. Kioko said. That will bee enough officer. The grand council woman said walking out of the ship.

Kioko the pirate for the charge of over 13 planets and the destruction of over thousands of homes and million's of innocent people, we have no choice but to exile on an desert asteroid with nothing to use for survival. She explained.

No! Angel yelled. You can't do this. Lilo yelled. Oh… and what makes you say that? She said. Well, He saved us. Stitch interrupted. He saved this whole world from 627. Angel said. 627? She asked. Yea he was an dangerous experiment that was really powerful. Lilo said.

Kioko was about to leave us but I guess that he came back to help save us. Stitch said.

Is that true? She asked. Yea 100 percent. Kioko said.

Fine, I hearby banish here on earth under one condition you may only use your ship only in emergencies. She said.

So that's it? You're going to let him go? One of the officers said.

I have no choice after all he did save them. She said as she walked back to the ship.

All right. Lilo said. Isn't that great stitch? Lilo asked. Ye…yea. Stitch fell to the ground.

Stitch! Angel yelled. Oh no! Kioko yelled.

What the matter with him? Lilo asked.

(_Flashback_)

Evil bit into stitch's neck. Heh in a few seconds you're body will die from my poison. Wait I don't get it my poison should've taken affect by now. Evil said.

(Flashback Ends)

He was bluffing. Kioko said. What? Lilo asked.

When evil bit into stitch's neck he said he put poison in him but he said it would work as soon as he was bit, but he really did it so when we weren't looking stitch would die silently. Kioko explained

Well we gotta do something! Angel yelled. We need to use your medical room! Kioko yelled to the grand council woman.

Get him in there! She ordered. Yes captain. The officer said.

(In the medical room)

Angel lilo, kioko, Jumba, were standing aver stitch.

Stitch was laying on a bed with scanners all over his body.

Please let him be o.k. Angel said holding stitch's paw.

The venom is quickly spreading through his body. Jumba said. If we do not do something the poison will surly kill him. He said again.

No! There's gotta be something we can do! Angel said.

There is but it will take some time. Jumba said.

(In Stitch's mind.)

I…I…I…I can feel…my self slipping…it look…look's as though I'm no going to m…m…make i…it.

(A Vision of everyone appears)

Lilo…thanks… for being my friend no matter what.

Jumba, Th…thanks for creating me, if…I wasn't created then, I never…would've met all of these friends.

Cousins… We always had fun together.

Nani, even though you were a loud mouth you always took care of me no matter what I did, thanks.

And angel, Even though we'll be apart… I… Wi…will always love you, no matter what happens, even if I die our love will never be broken.

(Outside of his mind.)

The scanners start to go crazy.

His pulse, we're losing his pulse! Kioko said. Come on hurry up Jumba! Kioko yelled again.

Finally I have it. Jumba said holding a vial up.

He placed the liquid inside stitch's mouth.

They waited for a few seconds for the pulse to calm down but…

The pulse died out.

No! NO! Angel yelled. Kioko looked away, Lilo's eyes started to tear up a bit.

I…I can't believe this it should've worked. Kioko said

Angel cried into stitch's chest, for a while. C…come on angel. Kioko said. Before she left, one of her tears fell into stitch's mouth.

I can't believe that he's actually gone. Lilo cried into Jumba's chest.

(out side)

Angel and Kioko were sitting on the beach next to the ship.

Angel… I'm sorry that stitch never made it. Kioko said. I…I always loved him, but now he's gone.

Angel I know how you feel, but it doesn't mean that he's gone forever. Kioko said. Angel looked confused.

He may be gone in body but his love will never change, for you. And you're love will never change for him right? Angel nodded.

Kioko hugged angel, she was stunned but soon she returned the hug.

Thanks kioko. Angel said.

(Meanwhile in side the ship.)

Stitch was still laying on the bed, with no one in there. Suddenly the machine started to make noise.

Angel and kioko walked in.

Huh? Kioko said as he looked at the machine. He's… he's alive! Angel said. Stitch! Angel said.

A…angel. I'm alive. Stitch said. He's alive. Kioko said to everyone. I don't believe it. Kioko said.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10 Lovers mind body and soul

Chapter 10 Lovers' mind, body, and soul.

A poem

This chapter is pretty much like that cg in final fantasy x

Just 2 more (Plus a bonus chapter)

(A few days later.)

Due to the fact that Kioko saved everyone along with the help of stitch he was banished to stay on earth for an eternity.

Now we join stitch who has just barley survived the venom that evil placed in him.

(On the beach)

Stitch who was swimming at night (Read chapter 6) in the ocean was about to discover what love was really about.

Angel came by and joined stitch.

Hey angel. Stitch called out. Stitch? Since when could you swim? Angel asked. Long story, but I'm o.k. He said.

Angel swam by stitch.

Stitch when you…died I was worried about what would happen to me. She said. Angel you should never be worried, I'm always here for you. He said.

_You were my guardian, my lover, my heart,_

I would never let any thing happen to you. Stitch said as he hugged angel.

_You are my soul, my protector, your love for me is like a shield,_

Stitch's face came close to angel's and kissed her, and hugged her.

_You complete me, you fill my empty gaps, you are my circle that makes me whole._

Angel soon returned the kiss and layed stitch's back on the water and kissed him again.

_You are my shining star, the light in the dark, the defender of my love that could never be broken,_

Soon the two lovers went under water and kept kissing each other.

_You are my warmth, my fire, you are always there for me when ever I am alone,_

The two soon came to the surface staring each other in the eye.

_We are lovers mind, body, and soul, we are a fire in the cold, nothing can stop us, together our love is like armor, nothing can hurt us._

Oh my wonderful stitchy. Angel said

_We are lovers warm and, good, as gold, because I love you and you love me, we two lovers, it's our destiny._

My beautiful angel. Stitch said.

_We are lovers together we share a bond, a bond so strong nothing can go wrong._

Stitch pulled out the pearl that kioko gave him.

Angel gasped. It's so beautiful. She said

And it's for you. Stitch said. Oh stitch you're the greatest. Angel said as she hugged him. You're welcome. He said.

_Together we are lover's mind body and soul._

_The end_

Well, not yet.


	11. Chapter 11 What ever happened to

Chapter 11 What ever happened to…

I Bet you're wondering what happened to 625 huh?

At subway.

And here you go 625 said giving some woman a pastrami on rye. He had a pin on his shirt that said hello I'm bob.

Wow bob you're customer service has just earned you a raise. His boss said.

Cool, this is soo must better than working with G. Bob said.

Kioko came in.

Hey bob. Kioko said. Hey Kioko my main man how's it hanging? Ah I o.k. Give me the usual. He said.

Bob handed Kioko a sandwich. Here it's in the house. Bob said.

Thanks bob later Kioko said as he left.

Yep definitely better than working with G.

Now it's the end.


End file.
